Father (FMA)
Father is the main antagonist of the manga series, Full Metal Alchemist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * All For One vs Father * Father vs Apocalypse * Borsalino (Kizaru) vs Father (FMA) * Father (FMA) VS Kars * Thinker vs Father (Flash vs Fullmetal Alchemist) With the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood * Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Saruman (The Lord of the Rings) * Darkseid (DC Comics) History Millennia ago in the ancient civilization of Xeres, commissioned by a king who desired the knowledge to obtain immortality, a being called Homunculus was created from the blood of a slave used to bring matter from beyond the Gate of Truth into the physical plane. Confined in a flask, calling himself "dwarf in the flask", Homunculus met the slave whose blood gave him life and returned the favor by making him an educated alchemist whom he named Van Hohenheim. But while Homunculus helped Hohenheim gradually earn his freedom and a place in the Xeresian court, he manipulated the king into creating a Nationwide Transmutation Circle that would rip the souls within the circle and gather them into one area to form a Philosopher's Stone. Ultimately, having lied about where the location would be, Homunculus arranged himself and Hohenhiem to be in the center of the circle. Homunculus created a fleshy shell in his benefactor's image as a result to hold his newly vast essence and gain mobility while giving an unwilling Hohenheim the rest. While a devastated Hohenheim wandered eastward into the desert, destroying all evidence of his deed, Homunculus traveled west to find the geological center of the world and create a larger nation. This led to the creation of Ametris with Homunculus, known as Father by the Homunculi he essentially birthed, becoming the power behind the military government as he orchestrating events to repeat history while also desiring the ultimate form of freedom: godhood. Death Battle Info * Name: Homunculus * Alias: Father (by Homunculi), Good Gentleman (Ametris Military leaders), Bearded Bastard (Edward Elric) * Age: Centuries * Height and Weight: While his overall mass is as large as Ametris, he is normally in human-sized vessels. Powers & Abilities Homunculus Physiology As a Homunculus, his physical abilities far exceed that of a normal human. He can also use the souls that he has in his Philosopher's Stone in order to heal himself up, though it will expend some souls doing so. As a Homunculus, he is also immortal, like the rest of his children. * He appears to have several forms: His Flask, Container Body, Monster Form, the Amestris sized Giant, and him as a "God". Alchemy Due to possessing Hohenhiem's DNA and a Philsopher's Stone, Father is master of the form of Alchemy used by Amestrisians and can transmute matter while perfectly still. As his essence originated from the Gate itself, he possesses huge amounts of knowledge of alchemical processes. But upon absorbing the entity within the Gate, stable or not, Father's powers increased to the point where he can create a Sun in the palm of his hand. * He is also powerful enough to simply rip a soul out of a person's body and absorb it into his Philosopher's Stone. It is not known whether or not he can use it before he became a "God", but he can also use it to absorb Philosopher's Stones, like he nearly did with Greed. * As long as his Philosopher's Stone has souls in it, he has limitless stamina. * Able to create Forcefields with just his stone. Feats * During the Eclipse, he grew to be as big as Amestris * In his "Monster" form, restrains Izumi * States that even without the 60 million souls he absorbed, that he can still create a sun, but it would be too risky * Took Scar's deconstruction as if it was nothing, stating that it was "interesting." * Creates Tornado * In his final fight, he blocks attacks from Mustang, barrages of mortar and gunfire, Alchemic volleys, various projectiles, and more. It took Greed converting his body into the weakest form of carbon to finally take him down. * Very Intelligent, manipulates the King of Xerxes Faults * Father is arrogant, finding himself so far above even humans that he couldn't even care about them. * All of his alchemical power is drawn from his pool of absorbed souls. This includes his shield. If he runs out, then he is quite susceptible to damage. * It takes concentration to rip out another person's soul after he has lost his Amestrian souls. Trivia * Father doesn't appear in the 2003 anime. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alchemy Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Godlike Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Japan Combatants Category:Homunculus